


When a fire starts to burn

by HypervioletPixie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, M/M, One Shot, firefighter!Liam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypervioletPixie/pseuds/HypervioletPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ho visto il nuovo vicino, Liam. E devi correre immediatamente a casa perché ho un principio di autocombustione. Non puoi capire. Lui è così hot che sto bruciando ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a fire starts to burn

« Oggi ho salvato un gattino » racconta Liam, sdraiandosi sul divano di casa sua. Immediatamente i piedi nudi di Louis gli s'insinuano sotto le cosce alla ricerca di una fonte di calore. Liam lo lascia fare con un sospiro esasperato. In fondo, a Louis vuole bene anche se odia i suoi piedi freddi e puzzolenti. Cosa avranno mai di male dei calzini per venire evitati così platealmente dall'altro?  
« Pensavo che queste cose succedessero solo nei film, Payno » gli dice Louis, sporgendosi dal divano per afferrare il telecomando. Liam gli tiente ferme le caviglie perché lo conosce fin troppo bene e sa che è talmente pigro che finirebbe lungo disteso sul pavimento pur di non alzarsi e prenderlo.   
« Lo pensavo anche io, ma la signora anziana era così terrorizzata per il suo Fluffy che non potevo non aiutarlo » replica. Louis finalmente riesce ad afferrare il telecomando e Liam vorrebbe lasciarlo cadere, ma no, non lo fa perché non è così cattivo. E poi toccherebbe a lui alzarlo e sopportare i suoi isterismi.  
« Non so se essere più perplesso dal fatto che hai salvato un gatto o dal nome che quella vecchia ha scelto » dice con un'alzata eloquente di sopracciglia. « Povero gatto, persino i topi lo prendono per il culo con quel nome ».  
« Pensavo che fare il pompiere potesse essere più divertente. Sai, no? L'idea di salvare vite è stato ciò che mi ha spin - » inizia, ma Louis gli posa due dita sulla bocca e lui tace all'istante.  
« Lo so, Liam. Lo so benissimo. Me l'hai detto ogni volta che finisci il turno dopo una giornata morta. Cosa devo fare quando ti annoi? Cospargermi di benzina e darmi fuoco cosicché tu la possa smetterla di opprimermi con le tue inutili lamentele? » chiede Louis, sarcastico.   
Liam fa per replicare, ma Louis lo zittisce ancora alzando il volume della televisione a un livello totalmente inacettabile.  
« Forse sarebbe il caso che abbassassi un po' » gli dice subito, ma Louis non è della stessa opinione.  
« Ti pare? Cristo, sta per giocare il Manchester United e tu mi chiedi di abbassare? Inaudito, Payno ».

Il giorno dopo a lavoro la situazione è meno morta di quello precedente. Si trova addirittura a far evacuare un intero edificio per un allarme arrivato in centrale in seguito a una possibile fuga di gas. Vi fa ritorno con i suoi colleghi parecchie ore dopo con un sorriso fin troppo felice per uno che ha rischiato di saltare in aria insieme a un edificio di cinque piani.   
Non appena mette piede dentro all'edificio sente partire da una delle sue tasche la suoneria del suo cellulare. I suoi colleghi lo guardano male e forse è un po' paradossale che abbia come tono di chiamata proprio "Light my fire" dei Doors. Con un po' di fatica ritrova quell'aggeggio infernale, ma quando risponde ormai il danno è fatto e tutta la centrale lo sta già guardando male.   
« Ciao, Lou » risponde. « Cosa vuoi? »  
« Payno! Emergenza totale, devi correre a casa » esclama il suo migliore amico dall'altro lato del telefono.  
« Hai dato ancora fuoco alla cucina? » chiede trattenendo malamente un sospiro esasperato.  
« Ovvio che no. Per chi mi hai preso? » Liam fa per rispondergli, ma tace per il quieto vivere. Lo conosce fin troppo bene e sa che se inizia a fargli la lista di tutte le cose a cui ha dato fuoco - accidentalmente, ovvio - non ne uscirebbe vivo.   
« Ho visto il nuovo vicino, Liam. E devi correre immediatamente a casa perché ho un principio di autocombustione. Non puoi capire. Lui è così _hot_ che sto bruciando ».  
Liam sospira e gli attacca in faccia. Probabilmente Louis se ne accorgerà solamente una volta finito di decantare l'aspetto fisico del nuovo vicino. Tra l'altro Liam prima della chiamata di Louis non sapeva nemmeno che l'appartamento di fronte al suo non fosse abitato. 

« Praticamente è alto poco più di me, molto magro, forse fin troppo, ecco. Ha questo ciuffo nero tirato su in alto, ma non come il tuo alla David Beckham, il suo sembra proprio scolpito. Chissà quante ore passa a sistemarsi i capelli... E gli occhi, Liam. Ti ho già parlato dei suoi occhi? » chiede Louis, portandosi una mano al cuore - ok no, se la porta a destra, ma probabilmente pensa di portarsela al cuore.   
« Sì, Louis. E mi hai anche parlato di come vorresti scrivere una canzone sulle sue ciglia e un poema epico sui suoi zigomi » conclude Liam. Prende un paio di birre dal frigo e ne porge una a Louis prima di risedersi sul divano ad ascoltare per l'ennesima volta la descrizione del suo nuovo vicino.   
« Ti ho parlato dei suoi tatuaggi? » chiede ancora Louis, questa volta portandosi una mano alla fronte e facendo finta di svenire.   
« Sì, se non sbaglio li hai definiti un "tessuto nero sulla sua carnagione olivastra" e hai detto anche che, cito testualmente, vorresti baciarglieli uno per uno, scoprire se ne ha di nascosti e probabilmente ti piacerebbe anche farti una se -» inizia ma viene immediatamente interrotto.  
« No, ho detto che volevo fargli l'indicibile e non masturbarmi come un dannato sul pensiero dei suoi tatuaggi » lo corregge Louis. « Sono quasi le undici, Payno. Si sta avvicinando l'ora della nanna per te ».   
Liam annuisce, prima di sgolarsi la birra ghiacciata sotto allo sguardo schifato dell'altro.   
« Buonanotte, Lou » si alza e si dirige verso il bagno, ma la voce dell'altro lo fa fermare a metà strada.  
« E te l'ho detto che... »  
« Che il suo amico con i capelli ricci è un cafone che ti ha fissato il culo mentre salivi le scale? Sì, Louis, me l'hai già detto ».

Louis deve aver dimenticato la radio accesa, è il primo pensiero che gli passa per la testa. Si gira e rigira nel letto, cercando di capire cosa stia succedendo perché solo in quel momento si rende conto che sono le quattro del mattino e, per quanto pazzo e incosciente sia il suo migliore amico, è impossibile che stia ascoltando Katy Perry a quest'ora. Anche perché Louis a orari del genere preferisce struggersi su How to save a life dei The Fray piuttosto che ballare accompagnato da Roar. Si tira a sedere nel letto e si strofina gli occhi. Si infila distrattamente un paio di pantaloni della prima tuta che gli capita sotto mano e arriva in salotto, dove trova Louis che, sdraiato sul divano, se la dorme ancora alla grande nella stessa posizione in cui l'ha lasciato poche ore prima, totalmente inconsapevole della festa che sembra si stia svolgendo nell'appartamento affianco.   
Trascinando i piedi nudi per il corridoio, arriva davanti alla porta dei vicini da cui la musica proviene. Ha freddo ai piedi e probabilmente ha fatto una cazzata tremenda a uscire senza infilarsi nemmeno una maglietta. Proprio mentre Roar finisce, Liam si affretta a suonare il campanello della porta e la canzone seguente viene prontamente abbassata. Dietro alla porta si sente uno strano trambusto. Riconosce distintamente dei passi veloci dietro e qualcuno che sembra spostare qualche mobile. "Buttala, buttala! Niall, cazzo, non puoi metterla nella pattumiera, devi spegnerla prima!" sente esattamente l'attimo prima che Miley Cirus, dallo stereo, si sente in dovere di informarli che sta arrivando come una palla da demolizione. E mai canzone sarebbe stata più adatta come sottofondo per quel primo incontro col suo nuovo vicino di casa che ha appena aperto la porta d'ingresso. Louis ha proprio ragione, è così _hot_ che persino lui, il placido e pacato Liam sta per andare in autocombustione. Uno strano odore però sembra uscire dall'appartamento.  
« Credo ci sia qualcosa che sta andando a fuoco » dice Liam e si vorrebbe solo tirare una botta in testa, perché, Cristo, non può essere questa la prima cosa che gli viene in mente.   
« Tranquillo, è solo Niall ».   
Liam si trova ad annuire, prima di sniffare ancora un paio di volte l'aria. Tutta deformazione professionale, si trova a pensare per giustificarsi.   
« Ma è odore di marijuana... » replica.   
« No, è solo Niall che ha dato fuoco alla pattumiera per sbaglio con il mozz... ehm, con il mozzicone di sigaretta ».   
« State andando a fuoco? » chiede, agitandosi. Fa un passo nell'appartamento spinge via il vicino per correre verso la fonte dell'odore che sente.

« Cazzo, che male » si lamenta per l'ennesima volta il suo vicino, che Liam ha scoperto chiamarsi Zayn dalle grida concitate che il suo coinquilino biondo - Niall - ha lanciato una volta accortosi che l'altro aveva perso i sensi.  
Liam non lo fa apposta, potrebbe giurare. Si tratta solo del suo istinto, di pura deformazione professionale. Non è colpa sua se il nuovo vicino è così leggero che, quando l'ha spinto via per entrare di corsa a spegnere l'incendio, è andato a sbattere contro il muro. E non è nemmeno colpa sua se l'incendio non c'era davvero, ma quello biondo aveva semplicemente appena buttato una canna mezza accesa nella spazzatura.  
Niall porge all'altro un pacchetto di patatine fritte surgelate. Zayn lo ringrazia e se lo appiccica sulla nuca.   
« Mi dispiace » inizia Liam, alzandosi in piedi per l'ennesima volta. Zayn lo afferra per un braccio e lo fa sedere di nuovo. « Ho sentito odore di bruciato e ho pensato foste in pericolo, giuro ».  
Niall scoppia a ridere da dove è seduto per terra. « Quell'odore di bruciato che sentivi probabilmente erano gli ormoni di Malik ».   
Zayn gli lancia un'occhiataccia ma Niall scoppia a ridere ancora più forte.   
« Chi è Malik? » chiede Liam senza capire. E poi perché degli ormoni dovrebbero bruciare? Proprio non capisce, ma sicuramente è colpa dell'orario. E no, lui deve correre a dormire perché tra poche ore ricomincia a lavorare.   
Niall fa per rispondere, ma Liam scatta di nuovo in piedi. « Devo tornare a dormire. Vi prego, per piacere, potete tenere la musica bassa? »   
Zayn e Niall fanno per rispondere, ma Liam sta già scappando via. Varca la porta d'ingresso, salvo poi tornare sui suoi passi.   
« Ah, se avete intenzione di fumare ancora in casa, per piacere, ricordatevi di spegnere prima le sigarette sotto a dell'acqua e poi, una volta che siete sicuri al cento per cento che non bruci più, gettatela pure nella pattumiera ».   
Con quelle parole si congeda ed esce dall'appartamento, chiedendosi perché quei due lo stessero fissando a bocca aperta. 

« Allora, fammi capire bene » inizia Louis portandosi la tazza di tè bollente alle labbra. « Stanotte i vicini ascoltavano musica a volume indecente e tu hai pensato bene di andare lì e chiedergli di spegnerla ». Liam annuisce. « Però una volta arrivato come... come una palla da demolizione? » chiede Louis per sicurezza.  
« Così ha detto Miley Cyrus » commenta Liam.   
« Ok, sei arrivato come una _palla da demolizione_ e hai letteralmente sbattuto al muro quel pezzo di gnocco del vicino, ma non per limonartelo duro ma... per spegnere un incendio che non c'era? » chiede con una vaga inflessione disperata nel tono di voce. Liam inizia quasi a sentirsi un cretino.  
« Ehm, sì? »   
« Liam, sei un coglione » commenta Louis e con la mano libera gli tira una sberla - immeritata a parere suo - sul coppino.

Quel giorno, Liam si trova a spegnere un inizio di un incendio in una villetta di periferia. Ha salvato una mamma, due bambini e due criceti e la sua giornata può così dirsi finalmente realizzata. Torna a casa con un sorriso smagliante, addirittura si ferma da Tesco a prendere un po' di birre della marca preferita di Louis perché vuole festeggiare l'aver salvato altre vite. Insomma, nessun pompiere sarebbe tornato in casa per recuperare i due criceti, ma lui, eroicamente, l'ha fatto. Appena torna a casa, porge le birre a Louis che lo guarda stranito.   
« Chi hai salvato oggi? » gli chiede, quasi sospettoso.  
« Due criceti! » esclama, prima di prendere fiato per raccontargli la sua giornata. Louis però lo blocca, insistendo che non gli interessa sapere come due criceti possano essersi messi in pericolo.   
Proprio in quell'istante, il campanello suona. Louis non fa cenno di muoversi dal divano per aprire, allora ci va Liam consapevole che ad aspettare l'altro avrebbe fatto prima a morire.   
Dall'altra parte della porta c'è un ragazzo alto quanto lui e uno strano cespuglio di capelli in testa. Liam si chiede per un attimo se non ci sia un uccellino smarrito da salvare lì dentro.   
« Ciao, io sono Harry » si presenta l'altro. Liam gli stringe la mano.  
« Se è quello riccio, io non ci sono! » grida Louis dal divano.   
« Hai sentito? » chiede Liam. « Louis non è in casa » dice prima di chiedergli la porta davanti.  

Sono le tre di notte e Liam non sta dormendo. Il vicino di casa sembra aver organizzato un altro party e stavolta è ancora più rumoroso della notte precedente. Le note di Fuel si propagano per camera sua come se ci fossero proprio i Metallica a suonargliela nell'orecchio. E così Liam si ritrova per la seconda notte di fila a infilarsi il primo pantalone della tuta a caso che trova e a dirigersi con passo stanco verso casa di vicini. Suona il campanello un paio di volte ma probabilmente non se ne accorgono nemmeno perché si sente chiaramente una voce dal pesante accento irlandese - probabilmente Niall - che canta a squarciagola _di dargli benzina, di dargli fuoco_. Facendo molta attenzione, Liam spalanca la porta e viene sommerso dallo stesso odore di marijuana della notte precedente. In salotto trova Niall e Zayn che si passano, mentre sono mollemente adagiati contro il divano, quello che sembra essere uno spinello. Sulla poltrona, invece, c'è uno strano groviglio di arti e Liam distingue con difficoltà Louis che si sta scambiando saliva in un bacio al limite del pornografico con Harry.   
« Non si usa bussare? » grida Niall, per sovrastare il volume. Liam va verso lo stereo e lo spegne. Solo in quel momento Harry e Louis si staccano con le guance arrossate e le labbra gonfie.   
« Devo dormire perché domani lavoro » replica. Si gira e fa per uscire, quando la voce di Zayn lo fa bloccare.  
« Ma non si mette mai delle magliette? » chiede, probabilmente rivolto a Louis.   
« Nah » replica quello. « Lui ha dei muscoli e non ha paura di usarli ».   
« Ci credo che Zayn ha le mutande in fiamme da quando l'ha visto » replica la voce profonda di Harry.  
Liam torna sui suoi passi e gli occhi di Zayn si allargano, probabilmente terrorizzato da quello che è successo l'ultima volta che ha menzionato un fuoco con Liam nella stessa stanza. « No, è una metafora! » esclama. « Non sto veramente prendendo fuoco ».  
Liam allora si affretta a tornare in camera sua, anche se proprio mentre si risistema sotto le coperte la musica riparte. 

« Puoi ripetermi l'indirizzo, scusa? » chiede per l'ennesima volta al suo collega.   
Quello glielo ripete e Liam si trova a sospirare perché quello che sta andando a fuoco è il suo palazzo.   
Arrivano a sirene spiegate pochi minuti dopo la segnalazione, e l'incendio lo si vede chiaramente dalla strada. Liam si trova a sospirare sollevato rendendosi conto che non è il suo appartamento e quindi, grazie a Dio, Louis non ha dato fuoco alla cucina cercando di prepararsi una tazza di tè. Mentre i suoi colleghi corrono a spegnere l'incendio, Liam si prodiga a distribuire coperte termiche ai suoi vicini di casa radunati fuori dall'edificio. Vede Louis in un angolo del cortile a fumarsi una sigaretta con Harry praticamente incollato addosso, poco lontani da loro ci sono Zayn e Niall che sembrano litigare animatamente per qualcosa. Liam si avvicina a loro, portando con sé due coperte per ripararli dal freddo.  
« Cristo, Niall, ti avevo detto che non dovevi insegnare a quel cretino del piano di sotto come si fa a bere l'assenzio! » lo sente esclamare.   
« Ma che colpa ne ho io se Calum è scemo? » chiede quello, mettendo su il muso.    
Liam porge loro le coperte. Zayn sembra piuttosto interessato alla sua divisa, lo guarda attentamente quasi dimenticandosi di salutarlo. Si morde il labbro. Nonostante sia pieno dicembre, Liam sente ondate di calore avvolgerlo.  
« Nialler » Zayn chiama il suo coinquilino, che risponde con un grugnito poco fine. « Ti voglio bene, lo sai? Se non ci fossi stato tu non avrei mai visto Liam in divisa ».   
Liam lo guarda, chiedendosi mentalmente perché parla di lui come se lui non fosse presente.   
« Ehi, amico » Niall si rivolge a Liam accompagnando con un cenno del capo le sue parole. « C'è un incendio nei pantaloni di Zayn, che ne dici di spegnerlo? »   
Liam annuisce, assorto. « Non credo di avere un estintore » risponde.  
« Per quello che intende Niall, credo bastino bocca e saliva » replica Zayn con un occhiolino. 

Quando si sveglia alle quattro e trentasei del mattino non è nemmeno troppo dispiaciuto perché il giorno successivo è di riposo. Certo, non è mai piacevole venire svegliato da una voce irlandese che grida per tutto il palazzo che _ha baciato una ragazza e gli è piaciuto._  
Anche perché Liam in passato ha baciato un po' di ragazze, ma non gli è piaciuto, quindi non capisce proprio cosa Katy Perry e Niall ci trovino nel ritrovarsi labbra sporche di rossetto o appiccicose di lucidalabbra.  
Ormai, come un automa, si alza e si infila il primo paio di pantaloni che trova, premurandosi di mettersi anche una maglietta stavolta.   
Trascinandosi i piedi, esce dal suo appartamento per entrare in quello di Zayn senza nemmeno bussare o suonare. Si stropiccia gli occhi prima di lasciarso cadere sul divano, proprio accanto a Zayn che lo fissa con gli occhi spalancati.   
« Perché Zayn fa così? » chiede rivolto a Niall, seduto sul pavimento con una chitarra sulle gambe.    
« Amico, lo capisco. Non pensavamo possedessi delle magliette » gli risponde Niall, prima di tornare a strimpellare alla chitarra Smoke on the water dei Deep Purple.  
« Mi pare ovvio che io abbia delle magliette » commenta Liam, come se stesse parlando con un bambino piccolo e particolarmente tardo. « Non posso di certo uscire nudo ».  
« No, infatti. Diventerò un politico e inserirò un cavillo nella legge così potrai uscire nudo quanto ti pare, Liam » gi dice Zayn, riprendendo possesso della facoltà di parlare. « Sarebbe un vero peccato mortale se tutto quel ben di Dio andasse sprecato sotto inutili magliette che... per l'amor del cielo, cosa c'è scritto sulla tua maglia? ».  
Liam si guarda la maglietta, ma rendendosi conto di non riuscire a leggere la scritta al contrario, se la toglie. Sente chiaramente il rumore della mano di Niall che si infrange contro la sua stessa fronte, mentre Zayn sembra sospirare.   
Distende la maglia sulle sue gambe per leggere. « Ah, è la maglietta che mi ha regalato Lou quando sono entrato nei vigili del fuoco » spiega loro. « C'è scritto: "Sono come il fuoco: sempre in calore" ».  
Niall si schiaffeggia ancora una volta la fronte, forse un po' troppo forte a giudicare dal verso che emette. Liam non sa se è più simili a un cucciolo di Labrador che caina o a Louis quando scopre di avere un brufolo.  
« Ti sei fatto male? » chiede allora rivolto a Niall. Questo nega e allora Liam si rialza e s'infila la maglietta. Li saluta con un cenna veloce della mano e s'incammina verso la porta.   
« Zayn, ma perché riesci a farli scappare tutti? » sente la voce di Niall chiedere all'altro, ma non fa in tempo a sentire la risposta perché ormai è fuori dalla porta. A giudicare dal grido di dolore, seguito a varie imprecazioni in quello che sembra essere gaelico, la risposta non deve essergli piaciuta così tanto.

Quel giorno Liam ha salvato da un incendio una famiglia indiana e loro per ringraziarlo hanno tentato di convincere lui e i suoi colleghi a prendere in moglie due delle loro figlie. Se Liam non fosse stato così poco attratto dal genere femminile, si sarebbe comunque trovato a rifiutare perché era certo che quelle ragazze non avevano nemmeno iniziato le scuole superiori. Ha accettato però come ringraziamento qualcosa come tonnellate di cibo.   
Entra nel suo appartamento e si dirige direttamente verso la cucina, mentre Louis lo guarda dal suo posto sul divano, staccandosi appena dalle labbra di Harry. A giudicare dalla quantità di tempo che passano assieme, ben presto Liam deve iniziare a chiedergli di partecipare nel pagamento dell'affitto.   
« Perché puzzi di curry? » gli chiede Louis dopo aver annusato l'aria. « Nel tempo libero lavori in un ristorante indiano e non mi hai detto nulla? ».  
« Lunga storia » risponde Liam e si dirige in camera sua perché non ha voglia di passare un'altra serata sul divano a guardare The Avengers con i risucchi di saliva di Louis e Harry come colonna sonora. No, grazie. Preferisce rinchiudersi in camera sua e sospirare guardando Sebastian Stan in Capitan America e chiedersi perché non può far richiesta ai suoi superiori per avere un Bucky tutto per lui.   
Con un sospiro, infila il DVD nel lettore del PC e si sistema sotto alle coperte. Capitan America non può aspettare.  
Ed è proprio nel momento clou, quando Bucky precipita, che il suono di una chitarra e un pesante accento irlandese irrompono nella sua testa, spezzando l'illusione. Ok, sa già che Bucky alla fine non muore veramente e, dai, lo sanno anche i sassi che torna in Capitan America - il soldato d'inverno, ma questa non è una buona ragione per spezzare l'atmosfera con la versione acustica e irlandese di Baby di Justin Bieber. Liam afferra un fazzoletto dal comodino e si asciuga velocemente le lacrime che gli sono scese sulle guance per il povero Bucky e per la bellezza di Sebastian Stan e si prepara ad andare a dirne quattro ai vicini. Perché non è concepibile interrompere Capitan America proprio in quel punto e rovinargli così la serata. Con passo marziale, quindi, esce dal suo appartamento e fa letteralmente irruzione in quello di fronte.   
Zayn è seduto sul divano e Niall e un ragazzo coi capelli rossi come il fuoco - aha! - strimpellano e cantano. Quando Zayn lo vede, dallo spavento, fa cadere la canna a terra e ogni proposito di ramanzina da parte di Liam finisce nel dimenticatoio. Corre verso di lui e con la suola schiaccia il mozzicone perché si possa spegnere prima che il tappeto prenda fuoco. Una sorta di grido strozzato esce dalla bocca di Zayn, seguito da qualcosa di farfugliato molto simile a un "Ma l'avevo appena accesa!".   
« Tranquillo, è tutto a posto ora » si trova a consolarlo. « Il vostro tappeto non ha preso fuoco per un pelo » continua.   
Niall alza gli occhi dalla sua chitarra, seguito dal loro amico coi capelli rossi. « Perché hai gli occhi rossi? » chiede, dimostrando di avere la stessa delicatezza di un terrorista con una molotov in mano.   
« No, ho cercato di spegnere l'incendio con le lacrime » replica allora Liam sarcastico, guadagnandosi delle occhiate stupite da Niall e Zayn. « Bucky è appena morto e voi non potete capire cosa sto provando » ribatte subito dal momento che sembra che il suo sarcasmo non abbia prodotto effetti diversi dallo stupore generale. Probabilmente è un po' fuori uso, dovrà migliorarsi.  
« Ma Bucky non muore veramente » inizia Zayn, inarcando un sopracciglio. « Torna poi come soldato d'inverno ».  
« Chi è Bucky? » chiede Niall proprio mentre Liam, colpito, ribatte con un: « Conosci Bucky? ».  
Zayn annuisce e Liam è così felice che vorrebbe proprio baciarlo. E ok, non riesce a trattenersi perché un ragazzo che conosce Bucky e che ha visto Capitan America non l'ha mai trovato e non può perdersi così la sua anima gemella. Quindi lo bacia, gli posa le labbra sulle sue velocemente prima di poterci ripensare. E se quando Zayn, dopo un attimo di smarrimento ricambia, Liam prova il metaforico fuoco che gli arde nel petto, beh, allora può dimenticare la sua professione perché quel fuoco non ha proprio voglia di spegnerlo.


End file.
